


Paid in Full

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sex on a Car, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being left alone with the Impala, Dean leaves the keys on the table so you can’t resist the urge of driving her but end up crashing her.</p>
<p>(I couldn't wreck her.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paid in Full

"I need a nap." Dean growled as he threw his jacket over the chair in the small kitchen and tossed his keys on the table. 

"I'll uh, wake you when dinners ready." I said with a smile. He leaned forward and kissed the top of my head. Sam had wandered off for the showers leaving me alone. 

A relationship with Dean was exciting and never dull but when he got into a fight with Sam, I felt it too. Sam would mope around the bunker and hard spoke while Dean acted like a spoiled child with his self-righteousness as a damn flag. Dean disappeared from the room and I heard tge bedroom door slam. I frowned and shook my head. 

The wheels in my head started turning. I convinced myself that I should make a big dinner with steak, potatoes and pie. Not to mention the best beer I could find. I stared at Dean's keys. I knew I should have asked for permission but he needed his sleep. I chewed my lip the nodded. I picked up the keys and headed out.   
It was good going out on my own, getting to drive the Impala and listen to my music was strange but thrilling. I picked out steaks, salads and fruits then moved to the beer. I picked out a cake and a cherry pie then made my way to the register. 

I made my way home. I felt good about this trip, I knew that the boys needed to be spoiled. I pulled to a stop and checked the cross street. I checked both ways and waited as a truck pulled through the intersection. What I didnt see was the Ford truck hauling ass behind me. Before I could react it smashed into the back of the Impala and slammed my face into the steering wheel. 

I saw stars and slammed her into park. I knew I hit my head fairly hard and probably had a concussion and I knew my nose was bleeding but I was more concerned about the car. As I slipped out and headed to the back end. My legs were shaking at the idea of wrecking this car. I swallowed hard as I reached the end of the car and it hit me.

Dean was gonna be pissed. 

This was his girl. 

He loved _her_ more than me. 

_More than Sam._

The man stepped out and apologized over and over again. I looked at the damage. The bumper was wrinled and the tail lights were busted. The trucks was dented and the headlight on the right was broken. I gave the man Dean's fake information and parted ways after convincing him the police didn't need to be involved. My head ached and my neck throbbed as I got back in the car. I rested my head on the steering wheel and tried not to cry. 

With a shaking hand, I pulled my phone out and dialed Sam but got his voicemail. I hung up and nodded. Dean was gonna kick my ass. I had to face the music. I drove home and tried to sneak in. Dean was rummaging through the garage when the doors opened. He slowly rose from the crouched position to a standing one. The look of terror was washed away from his face as anger waved through him instead. 

“Fuck, I am so screwed!” I said to myself as I put the car in park and began pulling groceries from the bench seat beside me. Dean approached and ripped the door open with a loud squeal. I looked up at him and felt my knees go weak.

“You took my car!” He shouted at me.

I said nothing.

“You took my car!” His voice was panicked. He peered inside and touched the steering wheel. There was a small drop of blood from my nose on the lower portion of the wheel. If anyone could find the damage to the car, it would be Dean. I bit my lip and tried to get away before he moved to the back of the car. His hand caught my arm and pulled me back, 

“Why’d you take my car?” 

“I just went and picked up groceries, because we were running low and I wanted to make you and Sam dinner because you two have been fighting and I don’t want you guys to fight.” I started to ramble nervously, I could feel my head getting light and the garage started to tilt slightly on its axis, “Then this guy came out of nowhere and hit me then I think I got a concussion and now I am here and you are yelling at me.”

“Hit. _Hit you_ … someone hit my car!” He stuttered then shouted as he threw his arms up. He rushed to the back end of the Impala and gasped. He covered his mouth and mumbled into it. I knew he was cussing at me but he couldn’t articulate it properly.

“I didn’t mean to get in an accident… I just wanted to do something nice for you and Sam and I fucked it up!” I said starting to sob. Dean wrapped me in his arms and shushed me.   
He stood for a moment assessing the damage as tears rolled down my face. I felt like I was going to throw up. He walked up to me and glared down at me then he softened.

“Are you hurt?” He asked lifting my chin up and staring at my face, he wiped the tears and examined me. I shook my head stubbornly, “Lets have Cas take a look at you, okay.” 

“But I wrecked your baby.” I sniffled.

“It’s just a car and she’s fixable.” He said sounding like I’d betrayed him, “You are my girl and not something I can replace.”

“Doesn’t mean I won’t make you pay for it.” He added as he kissed my bruised forehead.

Weeks later, Dean was still working to get the dings and dents out of his precious car and I was busy sucking up. I made him pie and dinner. I washed his laundry. I sucked his dick at the drop of a hat, much to Sam’s displeasure when he walked in and caught us in the act but Dean never once brought it up. It was all me trying to make up for it.

I was putting the lattice top on the apple pie when Dean slipped in. I made sure to wear a denim skirt and the little tank top that was probably a little too worn but I knew Dean loved it. I was barefoot and in the kitchen like a cheap cliché. He came up behind me making no sound at all. His hands grabbed my hips and spun me around making me gasp. I stared up at his face, he had a streak of grease on his face and he was sweaty. He smiled with a devious twinkle in his eyes.

“Put that pie in the oven and come with me…” he purred then lifted my chin and kissed me. I blinked and lost any witty comment I could have made. 

It was stupid after being together for this long, he still could leave me with butterflies and I’d lose all train of thought. I nodded and smiled like a stupid school girl. I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed me again. He grinned and stepped back. I turned and picked up the pie, opened the oven and placed it on the rack. His hand plamed my ass and squeezed. 

I tried not to make a sound but a short gasp escaped my lips and my cheeks turned red.

I followed him through the bunker into the garage. He closed the wood door behind me and clicked the lock shut. He pinned me to the door with his body. I stared up and watched as he licked his lips. 

"Remember when you crashed my car?" He said with a low rumble in his throat.

My mouth went dry and all I could do was nod. He smiled wide and ran his hands down my side. He curled his hands under my ass and squeezed. 

"Remember when I said that you'd pay for it?" He asked as he lifted me up in his arms. 

"Yes." I said softly. 

He carried me to the hood of the car and set me down very carefully. He leaned over me and kissed my lips. He pushed the hair from my face. 

"The bills come due, baby."

I couldn’t think and I couldn’t speak. I just stared up at his face. He had a wide smile and shiny bright eyes that were burning holes through me. He licked his lips and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I have spent hours slaving away to fix her.” He continued, “How are you gonna repay me for the work?”

I shook my head but kept my eyes fixed on him.

“No clue?” he asked as he licked his lips again. I felt a tingle that started in my belly. I took a deep breath.

He pulled the belt from his jeans and let it drop on the floor. I gripped my fingers into the metal and stared at him, still silent. 

“You know what I want.” He said with a low voice.

“Me to do laundry.” I managed out. 

He chuckled and wiped his lips. He stepped up to the car and grabbed my knees. I slid forward and pressed my hands into his stomach.

“Not quite.” He said with a low voice. His hand curling around my neck as he tilted my chin up to kiss him. Dean made sure to touch me carefully, his fingers grazed over my collar bone then down my chest. He didn’t touch my chest and went straight for the hem of the shirt I was wearing. He whipped it up and over my head then dropped it to the floor. 

I leaned in and kissed him, curling my fingers into his skin as his hands slid down to my legs. He grabbed the back of my knees and pulled my legs apart. He also pulled me down the hood so I was pressed against him with my legs spread wide. 

We kissed; it was slow and passionate kiss that felt like I was going to melt into him. His fingers touched my bare back and traced the curve of my spine. I pressed my body into his and he pushed back. One hand stayed firmly on my back as the other slipped between my legs and pushed the panties into me, soaking them. I ran a hand over his broad shoulder and ran the pads of my fingers down his shoulder. I pulled at the collar of his shirt and broke our lips away. I stripped it off him and smiled then pressed a kiss into his chest.

“You think you’re cute.” He said with a small smile. His fingers kept working as I bit back a moan not trying to give him the satisfaction.

“I know I am.” I beamed up at him and chewed my cheek.

“I’m not gonna be nice.” He warned as he kissed me again. This time I moaned against his lips.

“I’m not scared of you, Dean Winchester.” I said with a slight tremble to my voice.

“Oh you should be, little girl.” He growled and ran a rough hand up my skirt. Dean hiked my skirt up. His fingers grabbed the sides of my panties and slowly eased them down.

“You won’t hurt me.” 

“No. But I will take what I want.” He grinned with dark eyes.

He ripped the panties down and dropped them to the floor. He put his fingers back between my legs and started to rub at my clit with his pointer and middle finger. Slow circles that built up to vigorous ones, started to build a heavy feeling in my belly. I moaned out and rocked my head back as my hips started to work against him. I squeezed my eyes shut and whined as I bit on my lip. I looked up at him seeing the determination in his face. He kissed me harder and dipped them inside of me. He pumped them slowly inside of me and started to work them faster as his thumb worked over my clit.

“I think you might be ready.” He smiled as he ghosted his lips over mine. I moaned and nodded my head at him.

He stepped back and pulled his fingers from between my legs. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and dropped them to the floor. He stepped in between my legs again, pulling my ass down the metal of his car and grabbed my back with one hand as the other kept my legs apart. Dean slammed into me with no prep or warning. I let out a yelp and grabbed for him. Dean smiled and shoved his hips into me harder.

I crawled up and pulled his neck down, feeling the muscles under his skin move as he thrust into me. I let out moans and small cries as his lips almost touched mine. I hooked my legs around his waist as he fucked into me with no hesitation. He groaned and pushed harder. 

“You like this?” he growled into my ear as his mouth grazed over the ear lobe. He kissed my cheek then my neck. He clamped down onto my skin, not enough to break the skin but enough to cause me to yelp. As he pulled away, the skin throbbed and ached but in the best way possible.

“Dean… please.” I begged a little gripping his muscular back with my fingers, digging the nails into his skin.

“Please?” He asked as he pushed in deeper. His dick was buried in me to the hilt as he stopped. His hand pushed back the hair from my face. He kissed me with so much fire behind it I thought he was going to smite me. 

“Don’t stop.” I whispered feeling overwhelmed by his assault.

“Yeah…” He pulled out and slowly eased into me; I groaned and nearly fell back if it wasn’t for his hand hold me up, “I don’t plan to stop.”

I let out another small moan and gripped on to him.

Dean went for it, pounding into me hard. Each thrust pushed me closer and closer to coming. My insides were bound tight and the heavy feeling in my belly. The room seemed the tilt slightly as it hit me hard. I was there, I was going to come and it was happening now. I wrenched my eyes shut and bit down hard on my lip. 

“Dean!” I cried out and felt my insides jerk. All the tension snapped and the heavy weight was gone from my body, my head started to throb. My back arched up into his belly as he groaned. He slowed down and finished himself off inside of me. I was panting and shaking all over. My body was warm and felt the way fresh cookies tasted. Somewhere between comfort and victory.

Dean’s face softened as he dipped his head down then slowly brought it back up. He looked at me with a warmth to his eyes that made my heart flutter a little bit. He licked his lips then stretched them into that smile, the won that would turn a saint to a sinner.

“I don’t think that covers the bill, Miss.” He said as he pushed my hair back behind my ear.

“I think I need a second opinion on that bill.” I teased and kissed him.

“Oh no, I charge the best rate in town.” 

I laughed and kissed him again. His finger traced over my neck then my shoulder. I smiled up at him; it was the closest thing to perfect for him. 

“I think the next payment is gonna be in the shower… then our bed.” He said lifting me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, letting out a laugh. 

“I think I can afford that.” I whispered softly and saw the smile again.


End file.
